galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Slave market
' Slave market' Slavery is a system under which people are treated as property to be bought and sold, and are forced to work. 1 Slaves can be held against their will from the time of their capture, purchase or birth, and deprived of the right to leave, to refuse to work, or to demand compensation. Historically, slavery was institutionally recognized by many societies. Slavery predates written records and has and does exist in many cultures. In pre-industrial societies, slaves and their labor is economically extremely important. In modern mechanized societies, there is less need for sheer massive manpower. The availability of relative cheap robotic labor completely removes the economic aspect. Slavery, the trade of sentient beings without their consent is strictly prohibited by Union Laws and anyone practicing Slave trade faces serious consequences. Civilizations where Slavery is part of the culture and morally acceptable; seeking Union membership must provide a plan how they will educate their people and abolish slavery before they will be accepted as full Union Members. The Union Constitution outlines the rights of sentient beings very clearly. The Pan Saran civilization had a major Slave component to their society and Slavery was abolished by the Pan Sarans when the Union was founded. However, the Universe is a big place and Slavery and the trade of sentient beings is a widespread practice. Slave markets exist on many trade worlds outside the Union, such as Alvor's Cove, Sin 4 (until it was liberated) Naktaa Obalom, Bendic, Karthanian Satellite Worlds, Togar Meat Markets, Sulti, Magdasos, Hundi, Welpi, Dacxsi and many others. *Slavery is permitted by the Galactic Council as long as the beings traded are not Kermac. *The Shiss do not practice Slave Trade as they have their Caste system and the Purple Throat Caste (lowest) takes the place of Slaves. Shiss do not trade other sentient life forms. *Slavery and all aspects are unknown to the Nul. *The Togar buy sentient beings, but not for labor. Togar consider humanoids as a delicacy and buy human slaves for food and prey. *The Kartanians extensively use Slaves in their manufacturing industry and their infamous Smelter Moons. *The Golden abandoned the Trade in Sentient life forms when Sobody the Golden became the First Merchant 12,000 years ago. *Slavery in all its forms is widespread in the Seven Kingdoms of the Oghar *Slavery is practiced on many of the 700 civilizations of the Free Space Treaty and it can be assumed that there are countless civilizations in Open Space engaged in this trade. Types *'Chattel slavery' Chattel slavery, so named because people are treated as the personal property, chattels, of an owner and are bought and sold as commodities, is the original form of slavery. When taking these chattels across national borders it is referred to as Sentient Being Trafficking. This form of slavery is prohibited by Union Law. *Bonded labor While rights advocates want this to be branded as Slavery as well. Bonded Labor is excluded from the Union Anti Slavery laws and subject to local laws. However Union Citizens have the right to appeal to a Union Court for the “Debt” to be specified and substantiated and the Creditor must be able to produce evidence of the debt. 2 Debt bondage or bonded labor occurs when a person pledges himself or herself against a loan. The services required to repay the debt, and their duration, may be undefined. *Forced labor Forced labor is when an individual is forced to work against his or her will, under threat of violence or other punishment, with restrictions on their freedom. It is also used to describe all types of slavery and may also include institutions not commonly classified as slavery, such as serfdom, conscription and penal labor. The institution of Serfdom is seperatley regulated and defined by Union Laws. Penal labor is a legal form of punishment. Local law and court systems that have Penal labor on the books must report all sentences to the Union Federal Court System and both federal and local penal institutions are subject to inspections. 1 The trade of sentient beings also include the practice of selling sentient beings as food source or for scientific purposes. 2 Note of the Anti Slavery Society : Sadly the appeal rights do not apply to Non-Citizens. Category:Misc. Category:Culture, fashion, art and life